inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rejected! Vulcano's First Legend Storm Match
This is episode 2 of Inazuma Eleven: Densetsu no Arashi (Reboot). NOTE: I reccomend turning off the contents cause it contains spoilers. Densetsu no Arashi Opening 1: http://slide.ly/view/e6652152972c7cd50b7697c3752def41 Episode 2: Rejected! Vulcano's First Legend Storm Match Legend Storm are training. Sazoru, Dorick and Jale surround Vulcano. Vulcano: MEGA RUSH! Vulcano dribbles them all and passes to Matt. Vulcano: Now, try that move on me! Matt: Ok.......Fire......Bubble!!!!!!! Matt tries to breath fire bubbles but instead he burps. Darkeru is on the sideline laughing. Matt: What's so funny? Darkeru: Sometimes I think I should abandon this team. Almost nobody has a hissatsu. Matt: If you leave now, we won't be able to play in FF. And neither will you. Darkeru: Oh come on, it'd be so fun to watch you struggle in the tournament from my couch, watching the TV. Vulcano: They're.....they're filming us? Darkeru: Uh...yeah? Don't you know anything about this tournament? Vulcano: Well... Darkeru: Oh my lord...You actually don't. Koji was better than...this thing. Dorick: Darkeru, cut it off. Vulcano, don't mind him. He's like that with everyone. Darkeru: Shut up, Dorick. I don't see YOU having a hissatsu. Or even practicing for one. Dorick: I have been practicing! Darkeru: Where? Cause you certainly haven't here. Selena: STOP IT!!!! Darkeru: ... But I guess you guys will have to do. It's my only chance to participate in FF, and if needed be, I'll play for all of you. A man approahces the team. Matsu: Hello. Are you Legend Storm? Darkeru: Yeah. Who are you? Matsu: I am Matsu, an FF representative. Who is this? *points to Vulcano* Matt: He's Vulcano. Our newest member, replacing Koji. Matsu: Is that so? I am afraid I have bad news then. Selena: What? Matsu: Koji is registered as a player for this FF. Vulcano is not. Unless Koji returns and Vulcano won't play, I'm afraid neither of you will be able to. Everyone: WHAT? Matsu: I'm sorry kids. I don't make the rules. I enforce them. This Koji person must return, and this Vulcano person must be benched for all of the tournament. It's the only way you guys can play. Vulcano: !! Matsu: I'm sorry. Excuse me. Matsu leaves. Darkeru: Ugh, this is just great. Because of Koji, we won't be able to play. Matt: Because of you, you mean. I'm sorry Vulcano. Vulcano: It's ok. I guess I shouldn't have expected to just storm here and play. Darkeru: Well said. Vulcano: I'm....gonna go now. It was fun. Matt: Wait! There's gotta be a way to keep Vulcano in and... Kai: There isn't. Didn't you hear that guy? Matt: But.... There's gotta be a way to keep Vulcan-....Vulcano? Where'd he go? Sazoru: Gone. Ezoru: Yeah, he just left. Matt: No, no, this is all falling apart. Dorick: But guys, what if we call Koji back? Darkeru: NO! Sikora: I'm not gonna allow not being able to play because of YOUR temper. Darkeru: Kai, back me up here. Kai: I'm sorry Darkeru, but....they're right. Darkeru: WHAT? Kai: Koji did leave because of you. Darkeru: Hey, you helped me. Kai: And what I did was wrong. Darkeru: You're betraying me. Kai: Darkeru, you've got to promise being nice. It's the only way Koji will ever accept coming back. Darkeru: Tsk.... The team heads out to Koji's house. They knock, and Koji opens. Koji: Legend Storm? What's u-.........*sees Darkeru* What do you want? Selena: We need you to come back. Jale: There has been a....complication, with your departure. Dorick: We need you back, Koji. Koji: I don't care. I left the team, ok? Matt: We can't play in FF anymore if you don't play. Koji: None of my business. Selena: Darkeru, do the thing you promised you would do. Darkeru: ..... I'm....not gonna do it. Sikora: Are you actually serious? None of us will be able to play because of YOU? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? Darkeru: THE CAPTAIN OF THIS TEAM! WHO ARE YOU? JUST A RANDOM PLAYER THAT WE COULD DO WITHOUT! Sikora: REALLY? Maybe I WILL leave the team. There's no FF anymore, and I'd rather not waste more time around you. Dorick: Don't leave, Sikora. Koji: Well I see nothing has changed here. Please leave. Matt: Koji, if you can just hear us out... Koji: I've heard you. Well, I've heard Darkeru. Being Darkeru. Now I would really appreciate it if you left. Koji shuts the door. Ezoru: Sikora, you're not actually leaving, are you? Sikora: I did that on purpose. Everyone: WHAT? Sikora: Darkeru didn't change and he never will. This was a test. If he couldn't keep his temper under control against me, he would have eventually EXPLODED on Koji like he always does. We would have just wasted Koji's time by bringing him back only to have him leave in a few days. Selena: It's over, isn't it? Matt: Don't say that. Selena: It's over. Matt: No.... At school, the next day. Matt talks to Vulcano in the yard. Matt: Why'd you leave yeasterday? Vulcano: I'm not a part of the team anymore. Matt: Of course you are. Just because we won't be a part of FF anymore doesn't mean we're kickin' you out. And hey: If I had to chose between you and FF...I'd choose you. Vulcano: Thanks...but this wasn't a choice. You were forced out of the FF. Matt: I guess so... Inazuma KFC (GO) enters the yard. Terasaka: 'sup? Vulcano: Huh? Who are you guys? Umemiya: We're Inazuma KFC. Vulcano: Inazuma KFC? What are you doing here then? Terasaka: We overheasrd. You were also not allowed on FF. Umemiya: Neither were we. Terasaka: Now we're traveling around, challanging teams here and there. Wanna have a match with us? We're also rejects. Vulcano: I'm good with that.... But I'm not sure if our captain, Darkeru will agree. Terasaka: Worth a try, huh? Vulcano: I guess...Let's go Matt. Vulcano and Matt gather Legend Storm. Darkeru: A match? With those kids? We haven't sunk so low. Selena: We're already out of FF because of you. At least let us play soccer....Unless....You know....You're afraid. Darkeru: WHAT? OF THEM? I'll show them! We accept. Umemiya: Awesome! The match starts: The kick off starts with Darkeru passing to Kai. Kai passes back to Sikora. Sikora advances a bit but Munakata appears in front of him. Munakata: THE.....WALL!!!! Munakata passes to Terasaka. Darkeru: WHAT ARE YOU DOING? STOP HIM! Terasaka: Sprint....WA-..... Sazoru: ICE PRISON! *An ice prison descends upon Terasaka. Sazoru runs towards it, breaks it, and steals the ball* VULCANO! Vulcano: Got it! Omoi: Oh no you don't! ELEPHANT PRESS! *with Munakata as partner* *Passes long* Here, Umemiya! Umemiya: Thank you! Love....ARROW!!!! The ball was headed for the goal, but Dorick was standing in front of it. Dorick: Here goes......GHAAA! *Fails and ball passes trough* Lazton: Don't worry, leave this to me. THUNDER....KEEP!!! *Electricity comes out of both Lazton's hands and catches the ball* JALE! Lazton passes to Jale. Jale passes to Sikora, who's surrounded by Omoi and Munakata, attempting Elephant Press. Sikora: THE TORNADO!! Sikora blows Omoi, Munakata and their elephants away. Sikora: Vulcano! Doigaki: Hunter's Net! Doigaki steals the ball from Vulcano. Darkeru: What's with this performance, Vulcano? What happened to your grand move that brought you into this team? Matt: Could you be nice at least to him? We don't want another Koji incident. Darkeru: Humph, at least Koji had a hissatsu that he used in matches. Matt: Really should have thought about that one before you made him quit! Ezoru: MATT! PAY ATTENTION! Matt: Huh? Doigaki dribbles Matt easily, while he wasn't paying attention. Doigaki: *passes to Terasaka* Terasaka runs towards the goal but is blocked by Jale and Dorick. Terasaka: Sprint Wa-...... Suddenly an Ice Prison is dropped on him. Jale: How'd you like that? We were merely a distraction so that Sazoru could use Ice Prison from behind. Terasaka: No... Sazoru continues his move by breaking the prison and stealing the ball. Sazoru: Matt! Matt: I can do this....I got to make up for before! Darkeru: Forgett that. Pass to Sikora. He already has a hissatsu! Matt: If I don't try, I'll never get one myself! Darkeru: I don't care about that. Darkeru runs backwards the field and takes the ball away from Matt. Matt: Hey! Darkeru: Here, Sikora! Sikora: I have faith. Darkeru: Yeah yeah, whatever. Use your move. Sikora: No....I have faith in Matt. Darkeru: WHAT? Sikora passes back to Matt. Matt: Thanks, Sikora. Matt: *attempts a hissatsu** Omoi and Munakata run towards Matt. Omoi: Too slow. Omoi and Munakata: ELEPHANT PRESS! Omoi passes to Terasaka. Terasaka: SPRINT WARP! *dribbles Dorick* Here, Umemiya! Umemiya: Ready, cute goalkeeper? Love Ar-... HALF TIME! Umemiya: Aww. Vulcano walks up to Matt. Vulcano: Hey cheer up. I couldn't do my hissatsu either. Matt: Vulcano, Sikora put all his faith in that I would succeed. And because I failed, it might have costed us the match. Sikora's The Tornado would have easily made it past the defense, then pass to either Darkeru or Kai and they would have scored. Vulcano: You can't know that. Darkeru or Kai's shot might have been kept. Selena walks up to them. Selena: Vulcano's right. There's no guarantee Darkeru or Kai would have scored. Don't blame yourself. Matt: Well if we lose, I know who Darkeru will blame. He's too stuck up to realize his or Kai's shot could have feasibly been stopped. KICK OFF: The kick of starts with Kai passing to Darkeru. Darkeru gets surrounded by defenders. Vulcano: Darkeru, pass back here! Darkeru: Why? To prove to me again why you are useless? No. Here, Kai! Kai and Darkeru keep passing to each other and back, until Terasaka breaks the pass-chain between the two of them. Terasaka: Here, Kouzo! Kouzo: HEAD BAZOOKA! Kai: Shoot from the middle of the field? That's never gonna work. Sazoru: ICE PRISON! Sazoru drops an ice prison on top of the ball and stops it. Sazoru: Ezoru! Ezoru is however surrounded by enemy players. Sazoru: Uhm.....Sikora! Terasaka, Omoi and Munakata surround Sikora. Sazoru: Uhh....Vulcano! Darkeru: You idiot! Omoi and Munakata imediately abandon Sikora and run towards Vulcano, attempting Elephant Pass. Vulcano: Mega......RUSH!!!!!!! Vulcano dribbles them all. Vulcano: DARKERU! *passes* Darkeru: Humph. With all the defenders having had surrounded Ezoru and Vulcano, and are too far away to stop Darkeru at this point, it's Darkeru VS the goalkeeper. Darkeru: DARK NET!! Koiwa: GOD HAND! Ghaaaa! GOAAAAAAAL!! 1-0 for Legend Storm. Darkeru: Damn right. Dorick: Darkeru, I think you have to thank someone for the goal. Darkeru: Of course. Me, I'm awesome. Selena: I think he meant Vulcano. You wouldn't have gotten that ball without him using Mega Rush. Darkeru: Well, too little too late, don't you think, Vulcano? Vulcano: But you scored. It worked out. Darkeru: It could have been 2-0 by now have you managed to use it that one time in the first half. Sikora: This guy's never gonna be satisfied. Vulcano: Tell me about it. KICK OFF. Umemiya passes to Morimoto. Morimoto advances but is blocked by Sazoru. Sazoru: Ice-.... Morimto: BUNGEE THRUST! *makes it past him* Umemiya! Umemiya: Round 3, ey', goalkeeper? Bouncer.......RABBIT!!!!!! Lazton: Thunder Kee-......GHAAAA! GOAL! 1-1! Kai: And we're back to square 1. KICK OFF: The kick off starts with Kai passing to Darkeru. Darkeru looks at Vulcano but decides to go trough himself. Omoi and Munakata: ELEPHANT PASS! Omoi: TERASAKA! Terasaka advances but is blocked by Dorick and Jale. Terasaka: SPRINT WARP! Umemiya! Umemiya: Thank you! Sazoru attempts an Ice Prison. Umemiya: Not this time. Prima Donna! Umemiya dribbles Sazoru. Matt speeds up and blocks Umemiya. Kai: What's he trying to do? He hasn't got any hissatsu. Matt: ..... Umemiya: Haha. Cutie. But you're no match. Prima-.... Matt: SOLAR SOLSTICE! *The sun shines brighter up in the sky and throws a wave of fire at Umemiya.* *takes the ball* Matt: Dorick! *passes* Dorick: Vulcano! *passes* Vulcano is blocked by Kouzo. Vulcano: MEGA RUSH! *dribbles Kouzo* Here, Kai! Kai: DOOM VORTEX! Koiwa: GOD HAND! ......... NO!!! GOAAAAAAAL! 2-1 FOR LEGEND STORM! The match ends with Legend Storm's victory! Vulcano: YES! Terasaka: Thank you for the great match you guys. It's a shame you couldn't get into FF. Kai: Tell us about it. Umemiya: Hey, you. *points to Lazton* Lazton: Me? Umemiya: Mmmhm. Here's my number. *hands him a piece of paper* Bye everyone! Everyone: Bye! Later that day: Taisuke arrives for their daily training. Everyone: Hi coach. Taisuke: Kids. I've heard about what happened. The whole....FF problem. I fixed it. You guys are in! Vulcano: REALLY? EVEN ME? Taisuke: Even you. Everyone: YES! Taisuke: I'm gonna give a call to a.....friend of mine. I'll be back for the training in 5 minutes. Everyone: Ok. Taisuke leaves the pitch. Vulcano: Isn't this great you guys? Jale: How do you think he fixed the problem? Matt: I don't know...and I don't care. WE'RE IN FF! Everyone: YEAH! In a closed off room: Taisuke gives a call, and the person answers. Taisuke: Hi. Yes, it's me. ..... I know, I took care of it. .... Well it obviously wasn't..... Exactly. Can you look into it? .... Alright, thank you.